


you gave me truth

by allensnite



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allensnite/pseuds/allensnite
Summary: After a year of becoming friends, Beth and Rick realize that the feelings they have for each other are deeper and that friendship isn't strong enough to describe what they feel for one another.
Relationships: Beth Chapel & Rick Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	you gave me truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic since 2013, so it's probably gonna be bad and i want to apologize in advance! English is also not my first language so there might be some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This is some headcanons that i have for season 2 or future seasons. I will hopefully write more chapters, even if they're short.

It's been a year since the JSA defeated the ISA and saved America.

Beth and Rick became really close, they're best friends, they hang out all the time, they study together, they're basically enjoying each other's company every day and Rick is even teaching Beth how to fight.

"Rick, what time is practice today?"

"2pm Beth, make sure you won't be late, I have some stuff to do after."

"You know I'm never late, I always arrive 10 ninutes before! I get so excited that I want to be there as soon as possible! And it's really nice of you to keep teaching me how to fight..."

"After what happened last year, I don't want you to get hurt again, so I'm trying my best to help you to be able to defend yourself..."

"I know and that means a lot to me Rick, really!" Rick doesn't say anything. He can't help but keep looking at her. Rick never realized that they often did this, they often just stood there looking into each other's eyes without saying a word.

"Yeah... Well... Hum... I'll see you later then, bye!" Beth only smiled, but it was enough to make Rick get all red, the heat in his cheeks was totally visible, the good thing was that he had already turned his face so Beth wouldn't notice it. Beth smile was out of this world, she could light up a room just by opening her mouth and not even a grumpy guy like Rick could resist it.

A lot can change in a year, specially feelings and Beth was aware that her dinamic with Rick was different, but she couldn't quite understand at what level... Love? Interest? It was hard to say, specially when Rick isn't exacly the type of guy to be really open about how he feels... Not even Beth knew what she was feeling, it was all... confusing! 

\- 2pm -

Beth was already in the gym, as she said, 10 minutes before the time.

"I don't know why I was worried about you being late, you always arrived sooner than me." Rick said with a soft smile.

"Pontuality is something that I really respect, so I will never make someone wait for me."

"Alright, then let's start!"

They did what they usually do, some punches, self defense movements... But this time Rick wanted to try something new.

"I really want to try a new thing, do you think you're ready?"

"Well, I have no idea what you have in mind, but I'm always ready for anything!"

"Good, so here's the thing, I want you to try and take me down."

"You want me to what?" Beth was surprised with this sudden idea. "You're like the tallest person I know, how am I supossed to take you down? I can even reach your head..."

"This doesn't have anything to do with height or strenght, you just need to be smart!"

"I guess you have more confidence in me than I have myself..."

"Oh c'mon Beth, you can do it, let's just try it!"

"Okay, but I'm telling you now that I won't go easy on you!"

"i wouldn't want it other way!" Rick replied with a teasing smile.

Beth was smart, she could do this, even if Rick was like 6ft tall or way stronger than her... She just needed to be smart, yeah that's it.

They were on the ring circling each other, Beth was thinking of the most efficient way to make Rick fall, until she finally got an idea. 

"Legs, I need to go for the legs!" She thought and then she bent down and with one of her legs, she tried to make Rick fall. But he knew that was exacly what she was gonna do, so as soon as she got down he grabbed her leg. Both were out of balance, making Rick fall on top of Beth. 

He used his strenght to not put much weight on her. And here they were, face to face. Their breathing slowed down, their hearts start beating too fast. They were inches from each other's faces, inches! They were never this close. This was a new feeling. Something both couldn't really comprehend. 

"I'm sorry, this didn't end up like I wanted." Admited Rick, still not moving.

"It's fine, I should've known you knew what I was gonna do, you're super smart after all..."

"It was kinda predictable, but it was a good try, I just didn't thought we would fall on top of each other like this." His words ran out of his mouth before he could control them and only realized what he had said after some moments.

Beth got as red as a tomato, she wasn't expecting him to talk about the position they were in so casually, which kinda scared her. Maybe this didn't mean the same to him as it meant to her, maybe he didn't feel what she felt. Of course he didn't, he's Rick Tyler after all, he never talks abou his feelings, he probably felt nothing. They're just friends, there's nothing more there. And now Beth was sure of it.

Beth looked away which made Rick make a confusing face and then he decided to get up.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Rick was surprisingly shy. "Do you want to finish practice earlier?"

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea..." Beth answered in a bitter way. Why was she bitter? Why was she feeling mad? It's not like she was in love with him, right? No, she wasn't... Everything she was feeling a few minutes ago was just a moment thing, she would feel the same with any other person...

Rick noticed something was off, but didn't want to push it and they just went to their seperate ways.

\- Chapel's Residence -

Beth was on her desk studying for her biology test, but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't stop thinking abou what happened earlier today. Why was she thinking about it? Why is she still getting all red just by thinking of it? Rick didn't even care about it, why would she? Unless... She felt something more... Without thinking she reached for her goggles.

"Chuck, how do you know when you're in love with someone?"

"I was not really created to answer those kind of questions Beth. I'm not a real person after all, but I can tell you all the science behind it, if you want."

"No, never mind Chuck, just forget I asked, I don't even know why I did that in the first place..."

"That's probably because you are in love with Rick Tyler."

"I'm what???? Didn't you just say you weren't programmed for this kind of things?"

"And I was not, but I know that your heart beats faster every time you look at him, I know how your breathing slows when he gets closer, I also noticed all the stares you give him when he's not looking..."

"I always forget you can tell that kind of things..."

"And I can also tell when someone is lying..."

"Right..." Beth took a long sigh. "I guess I can't escape it anymore... Maybe I am in love with Rick Tyler..."

"Maybe?"

"Ok fine, I am in love with Rick, but it's not like he feels the same way, today just showed that... I mean, of course he doesn't... No one was ever interested in me my entire life, why would it be different now?"

\- Tyler's residence -

Rick was alone at his house, which was good because he wasn't feeling like dealing with his uncle today. He was laying on his bed looking at the nightsky through his window. How bright was the stars shinning tonight... But they weren't as bright as someone's smile... Beth, how beautiful and contagious was that smile? That smile that he couldn't stop thinking about... 

"I really shouldn't have talked about that so casually... She probably thought I didn't feel anything... I'm always so harsh with my words..." Thought Rick, regretting the event that happened earlier. 

He really did feel something, something that he hadn't felt in years: love. This was all knew to him and he had no idea what to do. 

"Ughh what the hell am I thinking? Beth clearly doesn't feel the same way... Even if she did... She deserves someone better than me, I'm broken, I wouldn't be able to make her happy and she deserves to be the happiest person on Earth! She's too good for me, I don't deserve her love or affection, I'm only gonna hurt her... I always end up hurting her... Things are great the way they are now and I don't want them to change."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter/instagram with the same username (allensnite).


End file.
